1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diverter spout, and particularly to a diverter spout which is assembled with a spout and which reliably controls water so that water flows through only the diverter spout or only the spout and that water flows only through the diverter spout when water resource is shut off.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional diverter spout, which is adapted to assemble with a spout, comprises a drain pipe 5, a control element 6, a pole 7 and a leakproof gasket 8. Further referring to FIG. 2, the drainpipe 5 defines a drain opening 50 and an assembling opening 51. A partition wall 52 is formed on the drainpipe 5 and defines a through hole 53 therein. A mounting hole 54 is defined in the drainpipe 5 for mounting the pole 7. The control element 6 includes an offset block 61 and a seal gasket 62. The offset block 61 defines a recess 610 in the vicinity of the through hole 53 for receiving the seal gasket 62. A clamp 611 extends from a side of the offset block 61 for retaining the pole 7. The pole 7 forms a neck 70 at an end thereof for corresponding to the clamp 611, and a manual portion 71 at an opposite end thereof for manual operation. Notably, along with the pole 7, the offset block 61 is movable up and down and leans on the partition wall 52.
Further combining with FIGS. 2 and 3. Normally, the offset block 61 is oriented at a lower portion of the partition wall 52; water may flow through the through hole 53 freely (in FIG. 2). The offset block 61 moves up when the pole 7 is pulled upwardly. Sequentially, the drainpipe 5 is filled with water and correspondingly produces water pressure to press the offset block 61 upwardly. The offset block 61 covers the through hole 53 (in FIG. 3), whereby water flows to the spout (not shown) instead of the drain opening 50 of the drain pipe 5.
The conventional diverter spout controls water so that water flows through the diverter spout or the spout. However, there are some deficiencies as below.
Firstly, the conventional diverter spout tends to leak. There is little friction between the offset block 61 and the partition wall 52. When the pole 7 is pulled up, the offset block 61 is retained to cover the through hole 53 entirely by water pressure in the drainpipe 5. However, the water pressure is unreliable. Moreover, there is collision force in water. The offset block 61 is apt to move downwardly. Thus the through hole 53 is covered incompletely, resulting in leakage of the drain opening 50. Even water flows to the drain opening 50 and the flout in turn or simultaneously.
Secondly, the conventional diverter spout requires rather precise manufacture. The cooperation between the offset block 61 and the partition wall 52 depends on orientation of assembling hole 54 and width of the offset block 61. If the precise requirement is not met, neither the through hole 53 is covered completely nor is the pole 7 pulled freely. Furthermore, flatness of the partition wall 52 may influence cooperation between the offset block 61 and the through hole 53. The partition wall 52 is formed at interior of the drainpipe 5, increasing difficulties in manufacture.